


Two hearts joined

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Genealogy of the, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: This is a work about Julius' and Ishtar's first time together in bed.





	Two hearts joined

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another raffle prize!!! This ones' more explicit though.

Her eyes were closed, but she didn’t need to see anything. There wasn’t any danger; there weren’t any enemies. Darkness was everything that she knew at that moment but to her… it wasn’t frightening, it wasn’t bad.

It was only her and what she felt.

She felt like she was floating on an endless sea, perpetually drifting– never drowning. All around were the echoes of her own voice, the echoes of her calm breathing and the warmth of the infinite ocean.

Time was eternal when she was feeling like that.

Ishtar was feeling ethereal.

She moved her arms and she felt herself propel through the water, feeling warmer as each second passed by. She smiled just as she heard fireworks explode inside of her… and above in all the darkness.

His eyes were closed too. He loved the darkness, he could call it a second home. But it was always cold, always lonely, except for that time. It was… something strange. He wasn’t alone and it wasn’t cold. He knew there was someone, somebody who was feeling the same as him and who felt the same for him.

And so, he wanted that person to feel something they had never felt before. Making the darkness that was becoming bigger; turning into something else.

In a second, her body became a raging sun with exploding flares that lit everything up. Then, everything was white, everything was warmer than ever before, it was burning hot and Ishtar was in the middle of it all. Truly, she was in heaven.

Her eyes shot open and she was back in her room; still laying in bed. She moaned loudly as she looked below her. Julius’s face was still between her legs, making her feel more of those flares. “Ah…” Ishtar whimpered as she threw her head back.

The intensity of both persons had lit more candles up, the room was still mostly dark but there were many forms dancing in the faint light, forms that made Ishtar’s ecstasy take form. Such was the power of their magic. Literal sparks flew out of her as she enjoyed one of her climaxes. “More.” She exhaled the word, never wanting her pleasure to die down.

Julius couldn’t stop either. He had kissed Ishtar before but he never tasted something like this. It would be an unforgettable experience and something he wouldn’t have just one time. She tasted sweet, like fruits but she also tasted like something unique and indistinguishable. It was pure Ishtar.

His tongue flickered wildly inside Ishtar, eager to savour more of her. Julius’ hands had settled on Ishtar’s legs at the beginning, caressing the smooth skin. He moved one arm then and his hand when directly to touch Ishtar, two of his fingers were quickly inserted while his tongue continued his work.

With what Julius was doing, Ishtar’s orgasm lasted for a good while. Her form went limp on the bed as she the last of it was dying down, all while she puffed. She moved her head to see Julius staring at her. His pupils were dilated and full of lust. She reached out to him and kissed him fully on the lips, tasting him and tasting herself. “Lay on the bed, please.”

The Lord did as he was told and laid in bed, dick fully erect. Just as he thought, Ishtar put a hand around it, giving it a few strokes to begin. That alone was enough to have him draw a sharp breath.

Soon, she was starting to lick the tip and gently suck on it before taking Julius in her mouth. His length was warm and tasted just like him. Ishtar went faster, up to a normal speed. She jerked Julius on par with her sucking, establishing a sweet rhythm that had Julius panting in seconds.

He put his hand over Ishtar’s head, giving it a small message as he pushes her to take more of him. She let her lord do as he wanted because she loved him. Julius’ dick slowly slid inside Ishtar’s mouth more and more, until all of him was inside of her. He kept her head there for some seconds– until he then moved his other hand to her chin and lifted her head.

They looked at each other’s eyes before Ishtar approached him painfully slow, with her back arched and her body swaying softly.

They were inches apart from each other when Ishtar stopped moving. None of them moved after that, they just looked at each other, finding that fire between the two, building up more tension that needed to be freed.

Then, Julius hugged Ishtar. They kissed once more, feeling closer to each other than they have ever felt before.

Julius grabbed Ishtar and moved her slowly, never breaking the kiss. He put her over the bed while he spread her legs with his own, ending with the tip of his dick rubbing Ishtar’s entrance.

Their eyes locked into each one more time, neither said a single thing. They knew what was happening, they knew what they wanted. That same silence was the answer both needed. The same silence and the same look told them go.

Julius’ hips moved backwards so that his dick aligned with Ishtar’s folds. He entered her slowly, his dick sliding in easily because of Ishtar’s wetness. Once he was fully sheathed, he descended a bit onto her, bodies close together and lips almost touching.

He started thrusting at a slow pace, feeling Ishtar’s warm walls envelop his dick. What both of them were feeling at that moment was more than just lust and love. They were consuming a fire that had burned in them for a long time.

They were finally together.

Their hearts could finally join.

Julius picked up a bit of speed as his hands fondled Ishtar’s breasts, both beginning to moan as the pleasure was building up.

Both bodies were arched, with bucking hips to meet the other’s organs better. Everything was a raging fire and Julius and Ishtar were right inside the inferno, becoming a part of it and making it even bigger.

All of the candles in the room lit up, a sign of both person’s energies being released.

Julius and Ishtar’s moans were louder than before. The same inferno they were feeling moved over to their insides as it grew ever bigger.

Finally culminating in both releasing one long, loud moan as both of them came.

The two of them continued panting for a while, part of their bodies that touched sliding because of their sweat. They never stopped the eye contact and they never stopped touching. They had ended up holding hands as every candle started to die down, along with their climax, but never the love they felt for each other.


End file.
